The Book
by you.go.glenn.coco
Summary: In which Austin catches a very interesting passage in Ally's book. Austin/Ally. Rated T for minor language.


**hm. well, since i love austin & ally and i ship them together, i decided to write this. i normally write big time rush so this is kind of new to me. heh. **

**i don't own anything. **

**read onnnn.**

* * *

><p>The whole thing began when Austin and Ally were writing a new song.<p>

Ally was actually _doing _something, humming out an indistinctive tune and biting her lip, every so often jotting something down into her book. Austin, on the other hand, was bored as hell and wasn't helping his partner much, instead doing jumping jacks in the corner of Ally's practice room.

"Austin?" Ally tried to say, swiveling around on the piano bench and setting her book down on the empty spot beside her. "Austin! _Austin!" _

"What?" Austin stopped then, walking over to her in five long steps and plopping beside her – his butt landing right onto her book. "Oops."

"You – _get off!" _Ally shrieked. Austin didn't obey her, instead reaching underneath him and grabbing it in an impulse. She gasped, giving Austin a glare that actually made him squeak a little in terror. "Give. Me. My. Book."

"I'll give you my book if you get me more cookies."

"Can I get that in writing?" Ally shot back. Austin thought for a moment then, grinning in a wolfish manner, shook his head.

"I want to see what you've got so far on our song, Ally." Austin refused to show his fear and shot her an innocent grin, noticing the light pink tinge on her cheeks when he did so. "We've been working for – what – four hours?"

_"I've _been working for four hours while _you _have been in the corner doing jumping jacks." Ally snapped, snatching at her book again as Austin stood up, unintentionally causing her to fall over on the piano bench.

"Heh, sorry."

"Just – _give it to me!" _Ally leapt up, grabbing a fistful of Austin's shirt to try to keep him in place. Austin let out a laugh, infuriating her even more, and held the leather-bound pages high above her head. He had grown a lot in the past couple of years since they first began their partnership – her, not too much.

"What deep, dark secrets are you hiding in your book, Ally?"

"Nothing that you need to know!" Ally clawed at him again, an air of desperation in her voice. This, obviously, made him even _more _curious. _What could be in here that she doesn't want me to read so badly? _

It wasn't like Austin hadn't read Ally's book before. He _had – _once. He had seen what Ally had written in there – about Dallas, the cell phone accessory cart guy. There was _nothing _exceptionally juicy in there. In fact, other than Dallas, the whole thing was pretty boring. It was all about girl problems – nothing too revealing or embarrassing. Except when she wrote about how horrible her period was. That was pretty weird.

"Well, let's see, then." Austin smirked, talking easily over Ally's outraged yells. He flipped through the book, grinning like a maniac. Lyrics…lyrics…Dallas…Trish…lyrics… "Hey, this one is dated just yesterday!"

_"Austin!" _

"Let's read it aloud, that sound be fun!" Austin teased, his eyes scanning the page before Ally could even protest, _"'Tomorrow, I'm supposed to be working on a song with Austin. He's so stupid.' _Well, gee, Ally, thanks. That's really good for my self-confidence." He smirked, returning to the book and ignoring her still trying to get the book. "'_I mean, how long has it been since we started working together?'_"

Ally's eyes widened, as if she knew what was coming and began to splutter – loudly. So loudly, in fact, that Austin couldn't hear himself say the next sentence. Therefore, he repeated it, practically shouting in order to be heard over Ally's noises, "'_That's right – over two years. How can he not realize that more than half of these love songs I wrote are for him?'"_

Austin's arm suddenly dropped as if a heavy weight had been attached to it. His eyes were _huge _and they looked like they were about to pop right out of his skull. Still, he read on, "_'Yeah, I write them for him to sing, but how does he not realize that he's the inspiration for them, too?' _Wait, what?" Austin turned his wider-than-wide eyes to the horrified girl in front of him. "Ally – I'm your inspiration? What does that mean?"

The book fell to the ground, flopping open to a random page. Ally looked down at it, let out a high-pitch squeal, and scrambled to snatch it up – but not before Austin saw what was written on it.

His name. _Austin. _Followed by a heart. _A heart. _

Oh, hell.

Ally gazed back up at him, chewing on her lip nervously. Austin opened his mouth to say something – _anything _– but then a dull pain shot up his arm. He looked down and saw that Ally was mercilessly beating him – _beating _him – with the cover of the text, no less.

"I – told – you – to – give – me – my – book – back!" She shrieked in between hits. Tears shone in her eyes, threatening to fall. But they didn't. Ally didn't cry. Ever. Then, with one last smack, she weakly added, "Don't touch…my book."

"Ally…" Austin said pleadingly, but it was too late. The girl was gone.

* * *

><p>The next few days were awkward.<p>

Actually, awkward was an understatement. Ally didn't even want to be in the same _room _as Austin anymore. When he entered her music store, Sonic Boom, she would squeak and hide behind the counter until she thought he wasn't looking, and then would jump over it and dart up to her practice room until Trish would text her that Austin had left.

Trish wasn't talking to Austin, either. When _she _saw him, her eyes would narrow and that would just scare Austin enough to leave, dragging Dez along with him.

The worst part of it all was that Ally hadn't written another song.

No, that's a lie.

For Austin, the worst part of it all was not being able to talk to her – to be able to feel her sit beside him on the piano bench, to be able to watch her get frustrated and throw crumpled up balls of failed songs at him, to be able to see her _laugh _when he tried to help and ended up saying something stupid. When he tried to talk about what had happened, she would literally _run away _from him.

His life felt like a freakin' Rascal Flatts song.

_What hurts the most/Was being so close/And having so much to say/And watching you walk away…_

* * *

><p>Then, one dark, stormy night, it all changed.<p>

Ally was locking up Sonic Boom for the night. Her dad was out of town on some sort of business trip, and Trish and Dez had left a few minutes ago. Raindrops fell heavily outside, pounding against the windows and cement. The only sound was Ally's breathing and the rain.

And, suddenly, knocking on the door was added to the mix.

Ally turned towards the glass windows. A tall, shadowy figure was outside, peering in and getting soaked from the rain. Ally could clearly see the figure's breath coming from its mouth in tiny puffs. She felt her breath catch in her throat and she dashed across the store in order to reach the door.

"Austin?"

Austin didn't reply. He unfolded his arms and stepped closer to Ally. She didn't move, seeing the expression on his face. It was a look of pure longing, and a fire seemed to be burning in his otherwise pleading eyes.

"What are you doing…here…?"

Before Ally could even finish her sentence, Austin had put both his hands from either of her face, pulling her up to him. Her hands gripped his jacket.

"Please…just…let me do this." He growled quietly, making Ally gasp a bit at his tone.

When their lips touched, it was nothing that either of them expected. It was far more intense. Fireworks didn't just pop – they freakin' _exploded. _In brilliant reds and blues and it was just…neither of them could really put it into words other than intense. It was like they were practically one person, their lips moving in perfect synchronization. She was still holding his jacket, but his own hands had slid down to her waist and were holding on to her for dear life. Their bodies meshed together, their torsos pushing against each other as they took a breath.

It could have been hours later when they finally separated, his forehead resting down on hers and their warm breath mixing together.

"You're insane." Ally whispered, looking into his warm eyes. He chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound that made shivers run up and down Ally's spine.

"Maybe." He shrugged, still gripping onto her hips. "But – um, you do know that this means that – I like you too, right?"

"I figured."

"You _like _me, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay." Austin sighed in a relief, "Promise?"

"Promise."

A pause. Then, "Can I get that in writing?"

Ally laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm not too sure if i'm pleased how this turned out.<strong>

**anyways, please review! :D**


End file.
